Presently, communication service providers, such as AT&T, offer high-speed data communications service to customers through a variety of access mechanisms. For example, a customer may gain network access through a private line connection, i.e., a direct link: to the communications service provider's network. Private line access provides a dedicated port not shared by anyone else with facility bandwidth available exclusively to the particular customer. Unfortunately, private line access is expensive, and is practical only for customers that have very high traffic capacity requirements.
As an alternative to private line access, communications service providers such as AT&T also offer virtual circuit access allowing several customers to logically share a single circuit, thus reducing costs. Such shared circuits, typically referred to as Permanent Virtual Circuits, allow communication service providers to guarantee customer traffic flows that are distinguishable from each other, are secure, and allow customers to enjoy different service features. An example of such a technique for offering such shared service is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,081,524, assigned to AT&T.
Presently, there is a trend towards using Ethernet networks in place of Frame Relay and A TM networks especially for transporting traffic among two or more premises belonging to the same customer. Ethernet-based Metropolitan Area Networks (MANs) currently exist in many areas and offer significant cost advantages on a per port basis, as compared to Frame Relay and ATM service. Transmission speeds as high as 100, 1000 or even 10,000 MB/second are possible with such Ethernet MANs. Moreover, optical Ethernet MANs typically offer a rich set of features, flexible topology and simple-end-to end provisioning.
Present-day Ethernet-based MANs lack the ability to logically separate traffic received from different customers, giving rise to issues of data security. Moreover, such present day Ethernet-based MANs lack the ability to manage bandwidth among customers, thus preventing the network from regulating customer traffic to assure equitable access. Thus, there is a need for a technique for routing data in an Ethernet protocol network that overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages.